Não desta vez
by Gabss
Summary: Como pode uma coisa tão normal, tão gentil, como o toque da mão de duas pessoas, ter a força para fazer a mente delas ficar em branco e só sentirem o calor desse contato? - 4x13. O que poderia ter acontecido  sabem em qual cena . Missing piece.


O toque era leve, tão gentil. Mas tão íntimo.

Os dois já estavam tão no limite, que o simples ato dele desenhando padrões circulares na mão dela com a ponta do dedo, era suficiente para que só conseguissem ouvir o bater forte do próprio coração e parecesse que o mundo estava desacelerando.

Ele se deu conta de que estava tocando-a e se calou, se perdendo no que dizia.

Ela ficou sem reação. Olhou suas mãos unidas, sentiu o toque dele, e levantou os olhos lentamente até ter o rosto dele em seu campo de visão. Castle a estava observando com uma expressão de dúvida e adoração, perguntando como agir.

Ao ver que ela não o afastou, ele mudou o toque, começou a passar toda a superfície do dedo na pele dela, mais devagar, de propósito, esperando sua reação.

Por alguns segundos nada foi dito. Ele não parou de tocá-la, ela não desviou o olhar.

Mas logo Beckett quebrou o silêncio:

-_Castle..._ -ela iria dizer mais, finalmente iria, mas Castle a interrompeu, gaguejando e soltando a mão dela.

-_É, isso... Entendeu... É... Tudo bem_.

Os olhos dela estavam fixados na mão que ele não mais segurava, mas onde ela ainda sentia perfeitamente o calor da mão dele.

-_Se divirtam_. -disse ele, já se afastando para a porta - _Não sinta muito a minha falta._

Só agora ele a olhou novamente. Por um segundo. Para se explicar.

-_O cachorro, não você..._ - e seguiu até a porta, saindo sem olhar para trás e a fechando atrás de si.

Só então Beckett ergueu a cabeça, deixando sair um suspiro que não sabia se era de frustração ou surpresa apenas.

Castle só tocou na mão dela. Nada de mais. Um já segurou a mão do outro antes. Já se abraçaram antes. Já se beijaram antes! Mas interações físicas entre eles sempre vinham com algum motivo por trás, seja passar conforto, dar esperança ou salvar a vida de amigos.

O toque de agora foi quase sem querer, mas teve tanta força.

Ela se virou para o cachorro deitado educadamente no chão e se dirigiu lentamente ao sofá, observando a reação do cão à seus movimentos. Se sentou. Colocou um pé na mesa de centro, depois o outro. Não resistiu. Apertou o brinquedo e chamou Royal para se juntar a ela no sofá. Algo que Castle nunca precisaria saber.

Brincaram ali por um tempo, ela jogou o bichinho para ele algumas vezes, até que o cão pareceu decidir ser a hora de uma pausa, parou e foi se aconchegar no sofá.

Beckett aproveitou esse momento para ir tomar um banho rápido e colocar roupas mais confortáveis para dormir.

No exato momento em que desligou o chuveiro, ouviu alguém bater à porta.

Olhou no relógio, 23h. Não é hora para se visitar alguém. Tirou um pouco da água do corpo e colocou o roupão que Castle a convenceu a trazer de LA.

Após espiar pelo olho mágico, Beckett apoiou a testa na porta por um segundo, respirou fundo e só então a abriu.

Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele entrou, fechou a porta e Beckett de repente viu ele se aproximando, fazendo ela virar o corpo e dar um passo para trás, parando ao sentir a porta atrás de si, Castle há 2 passos de distância.

Ele pegou novamente a mão dela, a mesma de antes e a encarou.

A expressão de Beckett mostrava perfeitamente que ela não tinha ideia do que ele estava fazendo. Castle respirou fundo e deu um passo para frente:

-_Dessa vez não era para me afastar, era?_

Ela franziu a testa em confusão e tentou tirar a mão que ele segurava, mas ele não deixou, segurando firme.

-_Antes, quando estávamos nessa mesma situação de agora_. - ele começou a acariciar a mão dela com o dedo - _Você falou meu nome. Ia me mandar parar?_

Ela não ia. Mas agora que tinha conseguido pensar claramente, sem a sensação da pele dele na dela a confundindo, Beckett concluiu que ele sair foi o melhor.

Mas Castle não conseguiu deixar para lá.

É quase ridículo, na verdade. Só aquela carícia na mão dela foi o suficiente para ele não conseguir parar de pensar em outra coisa nessa hora que esteve longe. Não chegou a ir para casa, foi há um café ali perto. Lá arrumou uma mesa em um canto, pediu um café e escreveu algumas ideias de cenas entre Nikki e Rook em seu celular. Todas envolvendo contato físico.

Ao repassar novamente o momento em sua mente, percebeu algumas coisas. Em nenhum momento ela tentou puxar o braço, ou fez um movimento de se afastar. E o tom que ela disse o nome dele ele conhecia, infelizmente, mas não era o que ela usava para repreendê-lo quando ele passava dos limites, não. Era o que ela usava quando estava assustada. Mas não era só isso. Tinha mais algo mais ali.

Quando Beckett reagiu, a primeira coisa que ele imaginou é que ela faria o que sempre fez, o afastaria, fugiria, então resolveu manter um pouco de sua dignidade e se retirou. Ele estava ficando tão cansado disso. De controlar cada movimento seu quando ela estava por perto, de fingir, de receber só "não". Ele disse que esperaria, não diretamente claro, mas disse. Mas precisa ser tão difícil?

Aquele algo mais... foi o que o fez pagar a conta e voltar ao apartamento dela e tentar, ao menos uma vez, deixar as coisas claras.

Ele foi surpreendido ao sentir a outra mão dela lhe tocando a bochecha. Delicadamente percorrendo o contorno do rosto dele. Castle fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça na mão dela.

Não era possível que a coisa entre eles fosse tão intensa que toques tão inocentes despertassem reações tão intensas. Ele já não se lembrava que estava esperando uma resposta dela, só sabia que a mão dela era macia, quente e que ela estava passando levente o dedo na ponta to nariz dele.

Castle endireitou o rosto e olhou para Beckett. Ela estava sorrindo. Um sorriso que ele notou que acompanhava com frequência o rosto dela nesses ultimos tempos. Era algo que a iluminava, que a deixava mais jovem, que a deixava mais linda. Ele não havia se permitido pensar muito sobre o motivo para o aparecimento dele, só sabia que queria vê-la sempre com essa expressão.

Ele sorriu em resposta. Simplesmente porque tê-la tão perto, o tocando, e sorrindo daquele jeito, o enchia de paz.

Não foi dito mais nada.

Castle se aproximou dela, o sorriso de ambos desaparecendo e os lábios entreabrindo em expectativa. Ele parou, pensando racionalmente por um instante, na dúvida de que estraga a ponto de estragar tudo.

Ela entendeu e respondeu ao dirigir a mão da bochecha dele para a nuca, o forçando a se aproximar os centimetros faltantes.

Seus lábios se tocaram mas eles não se mecheram. Os dois respirando forte, tentando ficar calmos. Ele fez o primeiro movimento, e logo depois ela começou a beijá-também.

Primeiramente só lábios, lentamente, com cuidado, com medo de fazer um movimento brusco e aquilo desaparecer. Mas quando ele levou uma mão para a cabeça dela, entrelaçando os dedos no cabelo dela, segurando o rosto dela com mais firmeza contra o seu, ela soltou a mão que ele ainda segurava e levou as duas para a lapela do casaco dele, o puxando para frente, causando com que o toráx dele tocasse inteiramente no dela e o forçando a colocar uma mão na porta, ao lado da cabeça dela, para se equilibrar e não esmagá-la.

O cuidado foi deixado de lado, e os dois abriram mais os lábios ao mesmo tempo, aprofundando o beijo.

Ao ouvir o gemido abafado dela quando suas lingua se tocaram, Castle tirou a mão que estava na porta e a colocou no quadril de Beckett, pertando de leve, antes de colocar este braço ao redor da cintura dela, empurrando seu quadril de encontro ao dele. Foi a vez dele gemer.

Ele separou seus rostos, tentando respirar e a olhou. Ela estava tão ofegante quanto ele, com a cabeça levemente para trás, escorada na porta, e os lábios vermelhos.

Beckett o olhou e viu a mistura de alegria e incerteza presente nos olhos dele.

_-Kate... Eu... Não..._

Ela o interrompeu ao colocar uma mão sobre os lábios dele.

_-Não agora, Castle. _

_-Mas..._

-_Castle_. - o tom sério dela ao dizer o nome dele o calou de vez -_ Vamos esclarecer alguns pontos aqui._ - colocou uma mão de cada lado do rosto dele e o segurou no lugar - _Não vou te dar um tiro. Eu também quis isso e agora quero continuar o que estávamos fazendo. Tudo bem pra você?_

Ele não falou nada, deixaria as milhares de preocupações, as dúvidas sobre o muro, o medo dela mudar de ideia, para depois, agora, ele tinha a mulher que ele amava na frente dele, sorrindo para ele naquele jeito que não deveria ser permitido, e usando apenas um roupão.

A noção de que ela estava apenas em um roupão fez ele grunir e mover novamente o rosto em direção à ela, direcionando sua boca para o pescoço dela, distribuindo beijos pelo local. Beckett entrelaçou as mãos no cabelo dele e angulou a cabeça, dando mais espaço para ele trabalhar.

Após alguns momentos Castle voltou a beijá-la na boca e Beckett moveu as mãos para tirar o casaco dele quando ouviu-se um latido vindo de trás dele e os dois pararam de se beijar.

Beckett abriu os olhos e olhou sobre o ombro dele, demorando alguns momentos para entender a presença de um cão ali, e então começou a rir, escondendo o rosto no peito de Castle, e o ouviu murmurar:

_-Obrigado, Royal. Nada "amigo do homem" da sua parte._

Ele deu um beijo na cabeça dela e se moveu, se virando para o cachorro que, ao notar que tinha novamente a atenção de todos ali, foi ao sofá pegar seu brinquedo e se deitou novamente.

Castle colocou as duas mãos na cintura e se voltou para Beckett:

_-Então, foi só eu sair e você deixou ele subir no sofá, não é?_

Ela deu de ombros e passou por ele:

_-Não sei do que você está falando._

Castle tentou segurar o sorriso e continuar fingindo indignação:

_-Depois vai me culpar de mimar ele._

Ela continuou andando, indo em direção ao quarto, com o intuito de colocar roupas decentes, rebolando um pouco mais do que o necessário.

_-E será totalmente verdade._

Ele estava a ponto de segui-la, ver se ela deixaria, quando novamente Royal se manifestou. Castle se virou para ele e bufou:

_-Sério, amigo?_

Royal desceu do sofá e levou o brinquedo até Castle, e então começaram uma brincadeira de cabo de guerra.

Beckett riu baixinho, do lugar onde estava parada os observando. Ela ainda não tinha certeza do que haviam feito e as consequências disso, mas se só a visão dele agora, rindo, brincando, era o suficiente para trazer essa paz nela, não havia porque se preocupar com elas agora. Aquele homem ali era tudo que ela queria. Ela também estava cansada de fingir, fugir. O tempo de conversar realmente surgiria, mas depois.

Se virou e entrou em seu quarto, fechando a porta no mesmo instante em que ouviu o barulho de algo de metal batendo no chão e a voz de Castle:

_-Me ajude a arrumar isso antes que ela volte, Royal._

.

* * *

><p>Inicialmente é para ser uma One shot.<p>

Mas quem sabe? Posso ter alguma ideia para continuação.

Enfim, **espero que apreciem a fic.**


End file.
